


nazi组的未命名车

by fishdick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rick受！！！注意避雷, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdick/pseuds/fishdick
Summary: 我流nazi组，私设很多，【有家暴】三万年一更，爽就完事。
Relationships: Morty/Rick
Kudos: 25





	nazi组的未命名车

“但是。。。”  
“够了。”  
这句话的效果总是很好。Rick脸色惨白地摇晃着，后退一步才勉强站稳。  
morty转身到橱柜，取出子弹盒，军装上的红色臂袖在眼角闪过。他往枪里按了两发，更为沉甸甸的手感让他满意。  
“要知道我随时都可以杀了你。”  
Rick跪坐到地上，紫红的睡袍凌乱地滑下。morty卡着他两边的下颌角强迫其抬头。两眼的血丝包绕着冰蓝的虹膜，放大的瞳孔随着年轻人的每一个动作颤动。保险打开，枪口抵上他半张的口，缺少血色的薄唇出乎意料的柔软。  
他把枪管捅进Rick的嘴里。冰凉的金属磕到牙上的震响让morty一阵战栗。他的动作粗鲁起来，搅动的腻声中Rick呼吸逐渐困难，他两眼泛红，细瘦的手犹豫着抬起又放下，不敢真正去阻拦孙子对自己的侵犯。  
morty看到他裸露皮肤上大片触目惊心的青紫印痕，心头莫名一阵火起。沉重的鞋跟踩上Rick的大腿碾压着，他将枪更深地捅入直到指关节都被塞进温热的口中。Rick的脸颊染上病态的红色，身躯不断挺动着，双目惊恐又无助。  
“你的政治倾向太过头了，Rick，”他的裆部因不断膨胀的欲望发紧，面上依旧维持着冷淡，“我说过我对那些言论没兴趣。”  
他的腕部不自觉用力，Rick的头便被迫往自己下身贴来。毫无警示地，他掰着Rick的嘴猛然将枪管抽出，黑色的金属外壳被完全裹上了一层晶莹黏稠的液体，最后欣赏了片刻他便关上保险将其掷到地上。被morty松开的一瞬间Rick便失去了支撑向前倒去，猛烈咳嗽着大口喘息，脸色愈发涨红，发软的手勉强撑住地毯，蓬松的浅蓝发抵着morty的大腿。在他恢复之前morty已经将完全勃起的阴茎解放出来，然后毫不留情地揪起Rick的头发强迫他仰头。细瘦脖颈上满是红肿的痕迹与唾液的湿痕，他困难地呼吸着，眼皮垂下，似乎最后一丝力气都没有了。  
“好好吸，”年轻人的声音带着嘶哑，和难以掩饰的不耐烦，“不然我就把枪从你下面塞进去。”  
年长者的呼吸一滞，顺从地接受了指令。他扶着morty的大腿，松松地半张嘴亲吻去微咸的前液，然后便用更大的动作舔吮起来。方才被枪管凌虐过的嘴此刻能很好地容纳morty的阴茎，牙齿浅浅刮过敏感的性器，龟头直接顶到不断收缩的滚烫咽口。口技真他妈好。morty粗重地喘息着，一手扶着Rick的枕骨部，一手将松垮的浴袍完全扯开，顺着布满疤痕的三角肌和肩胛骨一路揉捏到颈下。在与颈椎的突起接触时Rick颤了一下——那里的伤还没愈合好。morty有些头脑发白，烦躁地掐了一下，立刻听到了想要的痛呼。紧缩的喉部震动传递到阴茎，他爽到叹息出声，小腹内的火热顺着脊髓向上传导直冲脑部。此刻Rick半闭着眼，满脸湿润潮红——morty可以把这种表情当作是欲望，即使清楚湿润是眼泪，潮红是缺氧。  
他最后抽出阴茎，将白浊全部射到Rick脸上。Rick张着嘴喘息，新的唾液混着精液从嘴角流下，两眼通红，视线直直越过morty到不知何处。他看起来比刚高潮完还要失神。


End file.
